Some Night Soon
by Nythology
Summary: Just a story that I had one day. This is my first attempt at posting a story here, so please be kind. If you want me to contiue it, then tell me.


OC. I don't own Hellsing.

* * *

The night smelled wonderful. People going to and fro, cars speeding by, it was like so long ago. Nothing ever changes, does it? Even the coffee shop I was sitting in reminded me of how it was before. Laughing, drinking, arguing, fighting, making up, making out, so much like how things where back in the 70s, 50s, hell even 1645 was like this. The humans gathered around in groups, commenting about what was going on in the city or why somebody's clothing was so out of style. Gossip ran rampant back then as it does today. Even the buildings take on the same role. This building, for example, had been a club before it was turned into a coffee shop. Before that, it was a dance hall, and before that, it was a pub. So much changes, yet it all seems to stay the same. 

As I sit here, sipping my espresso, I look out the window. The streets of London always calmed me. Lanterns aglow in the night sky. The bright hazes of the lights on cars as they go by. People on the sidewalks, umbrellas unferald above them. The rain comming down softly, gathering in pools at the feet of the buisnessmen and womanwating for a bus. I have never taken a bus ride, but I suppose I should. It would be fun. Something I have never done before which, if you think about how old I really am, is quite odd. A small ring wakes me out of my daydream. Glancing down at my watch, I realise that it is about time to go. I have a long day tomorow and, even though this place is nice and all, I don't wish to spend the night here.

I stand up, gather my coat and my keys, and make my way to the counter. "The total will be seven Pounds." The casher drols, typing on the computer. I pull out my black, fadded wallet and gather the necessary coinage. After handing her the money, I turn and begin to make my way out. Yet, something catches my attention. I slow down my pace, trying to feel where my senses want me to go. My eyes are drawn towards a young, blond haired lass sitting alone at the bar. There is something odd about her, and I decide to make her my focus of attention for the night.

She seems down about something. I can feel a slight sorrow coming from her, as much as she tries to cover it. I start to walk her way nonchalantly. She is wearing a black fitted shirt and blue jeans. Black sunglasses hide her eyes. She is looks aboutas oldasme. Her shoulders are slumped, and sheseems physically drained, as if she had been starving. It is kind of depressing to see someone as beautiful as her looking so gloomy. I take a seat next to her and order a coconut espresso. The waitress looks at me in a 'Why are you still here?' way, but takes my order none the less. The girl is sitting there, starring at a glass of tomato juice that rests in front of her. I can tell that whatever is upsetting her, it is putting a heavy burden on her heart. "Hey, are you alright?" I say to her. She jumps as my voice brings her out of the trance she lost her self in. Looking over at me, she sighs. "Yea, I'm ok." Sadness taints her almost angelic voice. I chuckle to my self at the irony. "You don't sound ok. Come on, tell me what's bothering you." I play out that act so well that I even surprise my self. "I… I'd really rather not talk about it." She sighs again and looks back towards the drink that she hasn't even touched. "If you keep your sadness held inside you for to long without letting it out, over time, it will start to kill you." I advise. Hundreds of years of experience has never failed me, and it wasn't about to now. "You wouldn't understand." She states, looking a bit let down."Aw contraire, I understand more than you think. Let's start with names. My name is Sol Maxwell." She deliberates if she should talk or not. "Seras, Seras Victoria." _Welcome to my web, said the spider to the fly._ I've snagged her, an now I wont let go. "Well, now that we know each other, why not tell me what is disturbing you so much?" I lean closer and whisper. "Is it the fact that you're a vampire?" She is taken back. "How did you know?" She startles."Oh, come on. The glasses hiding your eyes. The tomato juice that you look at so longingly yet can't bring yourself to touch." She is, of course, a little panicked at the fact that I know. "And by the look of it, you are very hungery." I am taking a pretty big chance with that last remark, but sometimes its best to go staight to the point. "Where did you… I… I'm not here to hurt anybody. Please…" She sounded desprate. "Don't worry, I wont tell. I promise." I say in a soothing voice. "I just want to help." She seems a bit relieved.

"Lets go somewhere more private. Shall we?" I get up and offer my arm. She is hesitant to take it. "Unless, of corsce, you wish to discuss it here... in the middle of all these people..." I tease her. She finaly takes myoffer and I help her up. We walk towards the door, arm in arm. It's been so long since I've been in the company of somebody like this. So pure, yet so much potential. On the way out, I stop at the counter and get the espresso that I almost forgot about. She seems nervous about going with me, but I always had charm on my side, even for being a girl myself. _Well, tonight I might be able to do some good for someone._ I take her hand and we walk out into the night.


End file.
